degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
U Don't Know (2)
Main Plot After Holly J finds out she's adopted, she decides to find her biological mother who is a possible kidney donor, and she and Fiona later meet Dawn at The Dot. Holly J finds out Dawn has two kids. Holly J then backs down and doesn't ask for the kidney transplant. She excuses herself and leaves. After, Holly J is seen on dialysis. Holly J. is ashamed, calling herself a loser, but Fiona encourages her. Later the doctor announces her results telling her she has kidney failiure. Holly J finally tells Dawn that she needs a kidney transplant. Dawn is hesitant but agrees to take a blood test. Dawn meets Holly J's mother and thanks her. After the blood test, the results read positive. Holly J is relieved and ecstatic. Dawn then agrees to donate the kidney, but asks for $20,000, leaving Holly J worried. Sub Plot Adam meets Katie and sparks fly. He believes their relationship has the potential to become serious, but only if his body was more masculine, so he looks into breast reduction surgery. When his mom refuses to approve the procedure, they look for other options. Third Plot Imogen is elated to find out she got the role of Clara in 'Love Roulette'. Imogen hugs Eli and doesn't let go. Eli, shocked and confused by Imogen says, "You can let go now." Imogen thinks that she and Eli are a couple, but he isn't emotionally ready to be in a relationship. So Imogen later sneaks up on Clare, suprising her. Imogen thanks Clare and gives her a coupon at Little Miss Steaks for her and her boyfriend, Jake. Clare thanks Imogen and leaves. Later, Imogen is seen at Little Miss Steaks spying on Clare with Jake. Eli enters the restaurant thinking Imogen invited him to talk about "Clara." Imogen compliments him, but he shrugs it off. Eli starts to sit down where she is sitting at, but Imogen suggests they sit at another spot. Imogen then walks over where Clare and Jake are. They walk in on the couple kissing. Clare then awkwardly introduces Eli to Jake, whom he has met before. Imogen puts her arm around Eli as if they are a couple and calls him 'Muffin' twice. He gets pissed off and leaves. Clare tells Imogen that the real Clare wouldn't do that and Imogen replies saying, "The real Clare gets what she wants." The next morning Eli is talking to Fiona and then goes over and talks to Imogen. Eli tells Imogen that even though he saw Clare and Jake kiss, he is still completely in love with her and hasn't gotten over her in the least. Imogen is shocked to see that Jake is building the sets for the play. Eli says to Imogen that he's going to "...Keep his friends close and his enemies closer." Quotes *(Holly J to Fiona about Dawn): "She wants $20,000." *(Adam): "I'm going to be making some changes." (Katie): "Really? What kind of changes?" Adam: "You know, physical stuff." *(Adam): "I just need to change my chest so I won't freak out a girl!" (Mrs. Torres): "This is about a girl?" *(Holly J to Dawn): "Did you put a baby up for adoption in 1994?" *(Eli to Imogen about Jake): "Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer." *(Eli to Imogen about Clare): "I'm not over her at all." * Trivia *The title of this episode is named after the song U Don't Know by Jay-Z. *This is the episode where Holly J meets her birth mother, Dawn. *Dawn asks for $20,000 to give a kidney transplant to Holly J. *It is revealed that Eli is not over Clare at all despite claiming to be over her in Dirt Off Your Shoulder. Gallery d11_ may 17th_ss_0397.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0439.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0452.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0489.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0557.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0594.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1408.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0370.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_0453.jpg.jpg d11_ may 17th_ss_1464.jpg.jpg Featured Music *Trouble by Molly Thomason - Played when Adam tries his new binder vest on and when Clare and Jake are on their Date at Little Miss Steaks and Imogen has Eli at Little Miss Steaks and they 'bump' into Clare and Jake kissing. Links *Download U Don't Know (2) *Watch U Don't know (2) Category:Episodes Category:Two-part episodes Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Diseases Category:Family Issues Category:Relationships Category:Friendships Category:Adoption Category:Transgender Category:Body Image Issues